spell
by paws-bells
Summary: SessKag Naraku is up to his little tricks again, and a bewildered Kagome finds herself in a strangely intimate situation with Inuyasha's older brother. The First Requirement: Virgin Blood.


**Title:** Spell

**Author: **paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Higurashi Kagome and Sesshoumaru

**Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Word Count:** 4767

**Theme:** LJ Community, ebony_silks Week 73: One-Shot theme – Spell

**Rating: **T (Contains content not suitable for children)

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-san.

**AU/Canon: **Canon

**Summary: **Naraku is up to his little tricks again, and a bewildered Kagome finds herself in a strangely intimate situation with Inuyasha's older brother. The first requirement: Virgin blood. First place entry for ebony_silks Week 73 one-shot theme challenge.

**Created on:** 05/12/08

**Completed on:** 05/12/08

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 10/05/09

* * *

Once again, Naraku was on his latest campaign to conquer the world. That in itself really wasn't very surprising to anyone who knew him, but unfortunately enough, his plans included Kagome this time around.

The raven-haired female didn't even bother to struggle or try to escape. She sat slightly off to the side of the clearing and suffered through the Kumo hanyou's 'kukukuku-ing's and insane plotting with the exasperated impatience of one who had been forced to sit through such annoying antics one too many times to bother anymore, and merely waited for Inuyasha to come and rescue her.

"…upon which you will lose everything you hold dear…"

Where was that Inu hanyou, anyway? He should be here any moment; it was already two days since she had been taken by Kagura! Kagome thought to herself as she absently fingered the small mark around her right pinky, clearly paying little attention to Naraku's delusions of grandeur. Again.

"…and this time, there will be no hope for a second chance! You will be defiled and tossed aside…"

Frowning, Kagome used a practically blunted fingernail to examine the insect-inflicted wound. The tiny injury had occurred just a few hours before her unfortunate capture; she had been bitten by a small, nimble spider she hadn't quite succeeded in squishing, but luckily enough, she was rather certain that it wasn't of the poisonous variety. Knowing her luck, she should have recognized that encounter as an omen of Bad Hanyou To Come.

"…your purity will be lost forever, and your powers will follow…."

The spider bite was so slow to heal and also itched something fierce. Kagome scowled harder at the wound. It wasn't swollen or anything, just a little reddened and didn't even hurt, but it was still irritating all the same. She would have to dig into her little first aid kit for some remedy when Inuyasha came for her later.

"…and that annoying Inu hanyou of yours will despise you for your betrayal, kukukuku…"

Kagome dropped her hand and reluctantly returned her attention to Naraku. The half demon had been harping non-stop about his latest 'genius' plan, but unfortunately enough, had been smart enough to remain ambiguous and irritatingly secretive about the entire thing. Kagome supposed that she should be grateful she wasn't bleeding or hurt anywhere—yet, but after Naraku's third rendition of Doom and Gloom, the raven-haired miko had ceased listening to him, tuning him out with the nifty, expert skill that Inuyasha and his constant nagging had caused her to develop. After so many times of listening to the same speech, Kagome had to admit that the normally sinister and eerie words were becoming quite routine and rather unintimidating.

A powerful, nearby surge of demonic energy, however, brought the pretty miko sharply back from her musings as she frowned again and tried to focus her untrained energy toward identifying the source behind it. Her senses prickled with warning as the powerful youki proceeded to surge unerringly towards the clearing that Naraku and herself currently occupied, and for a brief moment, a hopeful spark ignited within her chest at the thought that perhaps Inuyasha was finally here to kick Naraku's behind all the way back to where he came from. Unfortunately, that possibility died a quick death the moment she managed to get a better grasp of the overwhelming energy that threatened to bowl her over; this was nothing like the familiar, edgy but warmly protective aura that characterized her loud, brash Inu hanyou friend. No, this feeling that washed over her felt smoother; cool and much more tempered, tightly controlled, only that the discordant, dizzying chaos that surrounded that core of icy calm and serenity jarred badly against her senses, definitely unnatural in its contrast with that original sensation of placid composure and immense power that had been kept well restrained and well checked.

Naraku smiled with evil triumph, and Kagome didn't need her 'spider sense' to know that the hanyou definitely had a hand in this. Inuyasha had better be around the corner; something about that maliciously gleeful look on the spider demon's face made alarm bells go off in her head.

"What have you done?" Kagome demanded fiercely, scrambling to her feet quickly and glowering at Naraku. The pelt-covered half demon merely smiled wider, and before Kagome could react, was right before her, so near her that his miasma oozed sickeningly over her skin, inciting her powers to rise defensively to the surface, crackling the air as they tried their best to neutralize the damaging effects of the poison. Kagome stiffened as the Kumo hanyou drew even nearer, but refused to retreat, honing a fine glare at him even as the demonic force travelling closer and closer towards them began to alarm her with its unbelievable speed.

"Do you know, miko," Naraku drawled oily, sinisterly, "what three things attract a demon like nothing can?"

When Kagome provided no reply, more concerned with the oncoming arrival of what was most certainly an extremely powerful youkai, the Kumo hanyou continued. "They are power, purity, and…the blood of a virgin. How coincidental that you have all three, hm?" Kagome stared at him. "And what magic a simple spell can do; you will be the one to bring a powerful demon lord to his knees…"

The raven-haired miko did not understand, and the half demon chuckled, obviously greatly amused.

"Maybe Inuyasha will even thank you for disgracing his older brother, after he has gotten over the fact that you have given yourself to him, of course."

Now, Kagome was definitely aghast. The identity of the powerful youkai was now known to her, and what was Naraku talking about?!

"What spell?" she demanded immediately. Not surprisingly, the half demon merely shook his head at her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I won't spoil your surprise for you, little miko. You will know in due time, _when it's all too late_, kukukuku…"

The abrupt, unnatural silence of the forest around them, save for Naraku's infernal giggling, as well as the overpowering, suppressive aura that she now recognized as Sesshoumaru's, quickly informed a distracted Kagome that the Inu Taiyoukai was now in the clearing with them. Lifting her attention away from the Kumo hanyou, her eyes searched frantically for the silver-haired dog demon, hoping against hope that Naraku was wrong and that Sesshoumaru hadn't fallen for any spell.

It didn't take long for her to locate him by the edge of the small pocket of empty space in the midst of the dense forest. In the moonlit darkness, he was the only splash of white against the obsidian backdrop of shadows, standing so very stilly in the dark, entire body strung impossibly taut with tension; pale, patrician face reflected by the low, pregnant moon, the smallest hint of sharp fangs protruding out from behind imperceptibly curled lips, a sharp, arrogant blade of a nose, the high, graceful cheekbones of nobility, the crescent moon that marked him the Lord of the Western Lands.

He was also staring straight at her, a veil of violent crimson covering normally impassive citrine, the twin stripes of magenta on either side of his cheeks jagged and feral. The air around him seemed to thrum wildly with barely suppressed energy, and Kagome's heart began to sink with dismay at the sight of the clearly uncontrolled Taiyoukai. What on earth had Naraku done to have made Inuyasha's stoic brother react thusly?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," the half demon crooned amusedly, turning away from Kagome to fix his attention on the seemingly frozen form of the Dog Prince. "Our dear Kagome has been waiting for you; it's not nice to a keep a lady waiting- urgk!!"

Without warning, there was a flash of glowing, acid green, and Kagome watched dumbly as the demon puppet that was Naraku was instantly eviscerated into pieces. There went the hope that she could somehow steal back the Shikon shards from the Kumo hanyou, she thought with glum misery, but then again, there were bigger things to worry about at the moment, such as if Sesshoumaru was planning to _eat_ her, and if now would be a good time for her to run for dear life.

Cautiously, she watched with trepidation as the Inu Taiyoukai began to approach her. Slowly, soundlessly, he prowled towards her with a rapid, deliberate gait that gave her the most uncomfortable impression that he was stalking her, and it was all she could do not to turn tail and flee in reaction. The fact that those feral, ruby eyes of his never left her own wide sapphire ones made her very nervous, and when he didn't stop a few paces before her—merely proceeded blatantly to invade her personal bubble—she instinctively took a wary step back.

His reaction was swift—and violent.

Before she could even blink, he was right in her face, a snarl marring his pale, aristocratic features, the terrifying sound echoing in her ears as she quickly froze in place obediently, eyes squeezed shut as she readied herself mentally to be torn apart by the Dog Demon. He was so near that she could feel the overwhelming heat that roiled off his body in waves, not to mention the contrasting feel of his cool, silk kimono as it brushed against her bare skin. She swallowed hard and tried not to think of the powerful, dangerous predator who was so close to her that she probably didn't even have to stretch out a finger to touch him, and failed miserably.

Now would be a really good time for Inuyasha to appear with his 'hero' act. Unfortunately, no loud, brash hanyou came crashing out of the woodwork, and, trembling slightly, Kagome waited with a resigned air for something to happen.

It did; though it was something she was definitely _not_ expecting.

He started to _sniff_ her.

There was a silent whisper of silk as Sesshoumaru shifted and drew even nearer to her, and the raven-haired miko stiffened when she felt what must be his nose nudging the tip of her ear, pushing into her hair and inhaling deeply as he did so. His lips brushed against the sensitive skin behind her ear in a disturbing parody of intimacy, and her eyes flew wide open when what felt like the tip of his tongue darted out to swipe at her flesh.

What the—

Small hands flew up immediately to push against the chest of the powerful Taiyoukai. Not surprisingly, he proved to be immovable, and her efforts only managed to shove herself away from him, which achieved pretty much the same goal of separating herself from the Dog Prince. Unfortunately, that proved to be successful for but a brief moment until Sesshoumaru reacted with eye-boggling speed, locking his arm around the retreating miko and all but hauling her up against his chest, even as he lowered his head and dug his nose into the crook of her neck this time around. With a squeak of alarm, Kagome started to struggle only to stop abruptly once again when a deep, warning growl of displeasure rumbled from him, and very distressed by her strange position, the miko could only remain frozen in the Taiyoukai's arm as he continued to sniff her.

What on earth was going on?

"Sesshoumaru-!!" she blurted out with great bewilderment. "What are you doing?!"

He ignored her completely, and merely persisted in running his nose down the length of her slender neck, all the way to her collarbones. Then, without warning, he nipped her hard with his fangs, and she yelped with shock. The small drop of blood that beaded from the tiny, pinprick wound was quickly lapped up by a long, nimble tongue, and this time around, the rough sound that reverberated from his chest was unmistakably that of a rumbled purr.

Kagome really did not know what to make of this entire situation. Here she was, all wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms as he nuzzled and sniffed her like some demented cat high on catnip, and was this part of Naraku's plan?

It must be so, for Kagome really could not think of any other reason why the human-despising Sesshoumaru would suddenly want to get all close and personal with her, his half breed brother's _human_ pack member.

"Sesshoumaru?" she tried hesitantly again. "Please snap out of this, Sesshoumaru. Naraku is up to no good and you really don't want to do this-eacck!!" She let out another strangled squeak when he bit her again, pressing the tip of his sharp incisor into the soft flesh of her shoulder. Once more, the small bit of blood that welled to the surface was swiped clean by his quick tongue, and, a little disturbed, Kagome wondered if she was going to be full of puncture holes by the time Sesshoumaru snapped out of whatever it was that Naraku had entrapped him with.

Much to her surprise, he stopped then, lifting his head and staring her straight in the eyes. Interestingly enough, his blood red eyes did not seem to indicate any sort of rage or threat towards her, much to her relief. They appeared fierce and feral, yes, but she could not seem to sense any ill intention from the Inu Youkai, and her belief was further cemented by the fact that her miko powers weren't rising to the surface to protect her from him whatsoever.

He started to release her, his sole arm pulling away from her waist only for those deadly claws to wrap firmly around her right wrist instead. She stared down at those long fingers and lethal claws, the contrast of his pale skin against her own peach-hued complexion distracting her for a brief moment before she snapped out of it and tried to appeal to his reason again. The real, rational part of Sesshoumaru must be hidden within himself somewhere; she only needed to draw him back to the surface for whatever plan Naraku had in mind to fail.

Sesshoumaru lifted her hand and proceeded to stare at it, and without warning, he raised her finger, her pinkie, incidentally the same one that had been bitten by a spider, and slipped it between his lips, right into the damp warmth of his mouth. His ruby-tinted eyes never left hers as he began to suck at the wound, and her eyes widened at the sheer intimacy of the act. She winced slightly, but not with much surprise this time around, when he bit down at her flesh with little warning, tearing open the semi-healed bite-mark and eliciting fresh blood to the surface. His long, pointed tongue laved and soothed her abused finger even as he continued to drink from her, and strangely breathless, she could not seem to tear her eyes away from him, not to mention try to move away from his compelling presence.

Kagome had no idea of the time that had passed, but eventually, he stopped in his ministration, and slowly allowed her to remove her hand from his grasp. The wound on her finger now no longer bled, and oddly enough, his eyes were alternating slowly between crimson and gold. Kagome felt a glimmer of hope blossom within her. He was slowly coming around; was it because of her blood?

"My turn, miko." His voice was rough, the words spoken with effort and his sound not like his usual tempered baritone, but the fact that he was speaking words and not just growls and snarls like earlier greatly encouraged Kagome. Whatever Naraku had done, Sesshoumaru clearly knew the way to fix it, and all she had to do was follow his instructions.

"What should I do?" she questioned softly, ready to offer her aid if it meant that whatever their common foe was planning would not come to fruition.

Wordlessly, the silver-haired dog demon extended his right arm towards her, and the sleeve of his kimono slid down to pool around his elbow as he turned his hand palm up for her to see, revealing a smooth expense of pale skin and a taut, masculine forearm that was oddly graceful in his movement. Kagome saw the familiar bite-mark on his wrist almost immediately, the small slightly reddened wound completely out of place on the Taiyoukai's person, and her eyes widened in realization.

"You got bitten too…" Was that spider more than just a bad omen? Was it one of Naraku's minions instead? Was that how the connection between them was forged? And did that mean she had to—

"Take my blood."

It wasn't a request, although Kagome stared at him in a stunned manner, almost as if she wasn't quite sure what to do. However, much to her credit, the uncertain look on her face quickly faded away to be replaced with fierce determination as she stared hard at the wound on the inside of his wrist; if he could do it for her, she could very well reciprocate the gesture, no matter how taboo such an act was in her time, her society.

"How?" she questioned, her voice cracking slightly with nervousness. She had never drunk the blood of others before, save for the exception of her own when she had accidentally cut herself and needed to stop the bleeding. Not to mention, she lacked the sharp teeth and claws needed to slice open the bite wound for the blood to flow—

Without hesitating, he brought his wrist to his mouth and slashed his fangs unflinchingly across the tender under flesh before presenting her his arm again, this time bloodied and deeply wounded. The injury that he had inflicted upon himself was unlike those that he had given her; it cut into vein and bled profusely, which made hers feel like an insignificant little paper cut in comparison. Kagome flinched, aghast by how callously he had injured himself. However, this easily reminded her of their vast difference in abilities and species, and the raven-haired miko stared at the Inu Taiyoukai.

It also failed to escape her that he had made sure not to injure her beyond necessity, and sapphire eyes warmed with silent gratitude before narrowing again with firm resolve. Glittering, cat-slit eyes of crimson/gold watched her as she took a determined step forward and hesitantly placed her hands on his arm, almost as if afraid to touch him. She grew more confident however, when he did not react adversely to her touch, wrapping her fingers more firmly around his wrist and slowly bringing up the open wound to her face. He was bleeding so much, and automatically, her heart twinged, contracting with concern. The faster she did this, the faster she could see to his wound, and taking a quick moment to steel herself for the unnatural act ahead, Kagome proceeded to squash all thoughts of revulsions in her head and brought her mouth to his bleeding wrist.

Clasping her lips over his injury, she started to suck at it, swallowing the blood that entered her mouth as quickly as she could. She avoided eye contact with Sesshoumaru, clearly feeling the silent weight of his regard on her as she worked on drinking from his injury. It was impossible to ignore the taste of potent blood as it slid down her throat. His powerful youki was imbued into his very essence, thick and metallic and viscous, and it was as if she was swallowing liquid moonshine. Her entire being rebelled violently against absorbing the powerful Taiyoukai's blood at first, but Kagome quelled her body's instincts to reject the demonic energy and focused instead on coaxing more blood from the wound, tentatively licking at the long, vicious line that he had cut open along his wrist. She failed to notice how he was oddly stiff as she moved her mouth delicately over his wound, sucking and lapping at his blood in a quiet, attentive manner that attracted his attention despite his effort to remain detached from her, hints of her soft, pink tongue occasionally visible as she tried intently to fulfill her end of the requirement.

If she was being too earnest, he wasn't mentioning anything about it. Kagome did not know how much she needed to drink before it was enough, but after awhile, she was practical enough to decide that it wasn't as horrible as she had originally thought. It wasn't by far the most pleasant experience that she had ever had, but his blood didn't taste particularly strange or nasty, just a normal, heavy metallic taste intermingled with the thrum of immense power, and she slowly got used to the act. Thankfully though, Sesshoumaru decided that she had enough just a while after she had come to her former conclusion, and easily dislodged her from himself.

"Enough." His voice was still rough, but the pretty, raven-haired miko was relieved to see that his eyes were now a clear, citrine gold. The calm composure was creeping back into his distant gaze, and he now looked every inch the aristocratic, dignified Western Prince, no longer half-feral, no longer in danger of losing his rationality. The glint of ice that materialized in his golden eyes, however, told her of his true fury over Naraku's manipulations; not that she could blame Sesshoumaru, she was also feeling more than a little disgruntled over the Kumo hanyou's ridiculous little scheme. She licked her lips discreetly, trying her best to rid herself of any traces of the Taiyoukai's blood without accidentally offending him in the process.

"What was that all about?" she questioned at last in a soft, hushed voice. For all intents and purposes, it did seem like Naraku's plan had fallen flat, but what was his intention in the first place? It made no sense at all.

The Inu Taiyoukai leveled a flat gaze upon the bewildered miko.

"It was a spell," he deigned to explain at last, his tone clipped. "Designed to attract a male youkai to a female victim. The blood scent of the victim would be inserted into the male youkai, thus overriding the male's sense and reason until he has located and taken the female, by force if need be."

Kagome really didn't need a more descriptive example to understand what Sesshoumaru meant. Her cheeks burned with mortification and horrified dismay. Naraku had meant for Sesshoumaru to _rape_ her, which really explained why the Kumo hanyou had been going on and on about purity and virgin's blood and what not. Kagome had never thought that she would ever say this, but thank god that Sesshoumaru was just too powerful to be completely taken over by any such spell, and why _Sesshoumaru_, of all people? Shouldn't Naraku have at least guessed that it wouldn't be so easy to control a Taiyoukai of his caliber?

"Unfortunately for the hanyou, this Sesshoumaru is able to resist the spell. Nevertheless, he will pay for this," the silver-haired dog demon continued icily, almost as if confirming the miko's private thoughts. She would never know how her scent had overwhelmed him completely at the beginning; her power and purity an irresistibly heady lure to a predator youkai like himself. Her sweet blood had sizzled with purification power in his mouth, and although he had never drunk the blood of a miko before, hers had tasted absolutely divine, _different_. It took great control for him to stop sucking on her finger like a hungry pup nursing from its dame; anymore and the act that he had been trying to simulate would have become all too real.

"What is the blood drinking for?" Kagome queried curiously, trying to get all the facts in place.

He looked at her unblinkingly.

"The exchange of blood emulates the final ritual of demonic mating," he told her coolly. "By taking your blood and then allowing you to do the same in return, I was able to convince my feral side that the act of mating has already been completed, and for it to retreat so that I can regain control of the situation."

Kagome refused to blush at his blunt reply. She looked to the ground and nodded stiffly in agreement instead.

"So we have foiled Naraku's plans?"

"…It appears that way, miko."

"Then I'm relieved—and glad. Naraku must be losing his touch to come up with such ridiculous plots," the raven-haired female whispered. She lifted her head to smile cautiously at the demon lord, bowing deeply towards the handsome youkai as she did so. "I don't know why he chose to involve you, but I'm very grateful that he did. Thank you."

Practical as ever, she had no intention whatsoever of indulging in hysterics even now when this strange ordeal was over. Her current situation wasn't exactly one of the most positive ones either; lost in the middle of the woods and separated from her group, not very sure just where she was or when Inuyasha would find her again. Still, she was trying her best to remain optimistic, retaining that buoyant, indomitable spirit that her group drew such strength from. He watched her from the corner of his eyes; her genuine gratitude was reflected in her entire being, and he nodded imperceptibly.

She gave him a brilliant smile in return, and then promptly remembered that he was still wounded.

"Your arm needs to be looked at-"

"There is no need," he cut in impassively before she could finish. "It will heal on its own."

Kagome looked like she wanted to insist for a brief moment, but quickly remembered that this was Sesshoumaru, not his grumpy half brother Inuyasha, and decided to let it be.

"If you say so…" she didn't sound very convinced, but he probably knew himself better than she did, and so she let it go.

The Taiyoukai lifted his head to survey the skies; it was still early in the night, but there was no longer the need for him to remain by the girl-miko. His extended senses informed him that his half brother and the rest of his pack were nearby, and were probably heading straight for this clearing for their lost member. He returned his attention to Kagome and met her expectant gaze.

"Head northwest, and you will meet your group." There was a pause, and then, he continued stoically. "You will keep the details of my involvement tonight to yourself."

It wasn't a request, but Kagome understood his reasons. She nodded in agreement immediately; it was not like she was eager to tell everyone of the bizarre situation that she had landed herself in this time. She could just imagine the look on Inuyasha's face when she told him of Sesshoumaru's role in rescuing her from Naraku's plan, not to mention that pseudo-mating ritual…her overprotective Inu hanyou friend would hit the roof and proceed to soar right into the solar systems.

"Thank you, again…Sesshoumaru."

This time, the silver-haired youkai did not react to her gratitude. Turning away from the grateful woman, he took to the air swiftly and soundlessly, a solid cloud of youki forming beneath his feet as he leapt skywards with the effortless grace of a cat. Kagome watched the regal demon lord's departure until he was nothing more than a speck of white in the night skies, and again, a small, gentle smile graced her face.

Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha's older brother…wasn't as terrifying as she had first thought.

The raven-haired miko decided that she was really glad to realize that about their sometimes-ally. God only knew what would have happened to her tonight if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru.

The distant curses and concerned shouts of her name drew her from her reverie, though. Eyes the purest shade of sapphires widened with cheer, and immediately, Kagome turned towards the source of the noise and started to hurry towards her group mates, announcing her own presence with a happy yell.

All's well that ends well.

"Oi, wench!! Where is that bastard Naraku and— What the hell!!!! _Why do you stink of Sesshoumaru?!!_"

Well, almost.

* * *

"The miko has returned to Inuyasha. The plan has failed."

Kanna's voice was soft and blank, as usual. The mirror clasped in her small hands depicted a happy reunion scene with the Inu Tachi, and the white-haired offspring of Naraku turned to her creator with an expressionless gaze, clearly awaiting further orders.

Surprisingly enough, the Kumo hanyou was hardly vexed by this little hitch in his plans. On the contrary, everything was running as smoothly as it could ever get. A smirk graced the sardonic features of the half demon.

"Oh no, Kanna. The fun has only begun..."

* * *

_::owari::_

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Uh, this was my very first attempt at writing a Sess/Kag one-shot, so please pardon me for any discrepancies in the characters and/or the Inuyasha canon plot.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

For those who are still not sure exactly what is going on, Sesshoumaru and Kagome did not mate each other. The act of blood sharing is only part of the traditional Inu Youkai mating ritual; at least that is true in my plot, and since the other conditions of the ceremony have not been fulfilled, they are therefore not bound to each other in any way.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

I know that this plot is clichéd and quite overly done in the Inuyasha fandom, but do bear with me for a bit. I'm still getting a feel on the characters when I wrote this, and hopefully, as I get better at it, the quality of the plots will improve in the future.

At least, I hope so.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

This one-shot can and may be continued in the form of a series of separate one-shots. However, until I have fulfilled my writing obligations over at the Naruto fandom, it is unlikely that I will add on to this unless _the muse_ strikes again. As of now, I only dabble _very_ occasionally in S/K, so fellow fans of my other OTPs can be assured that I'm not likely to abandon my other existing fics and themed challenges.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Last but not least, to all my wonderful, supportive readers; I apologize for my sudden absence. The past month of April has been a very trying period of time for me and my family; I have lost my lively grandmother to an abrupt, hemorrhagic stroke on 15th April, my great-grandmother passed away in her sleep just six days later, and on the very next evening, my oldest, beloved dog died of a heart attack. It has taken me awhile to 'not be annoyingly emo' before returning to FF Net, though the sight of little Miniature Pinscher puppies can probably still make me cry like a baby.

But that's none of your businesses anyhow; I just felt like being responsible for once and to explain the reasons behind my sudden disappearance.

That's all.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic, thank you.

--paws


End file.
